The mounting of equipment and devices onto structures such as, for example, a wall, is dependent on the manufacturer's mounting locations on those structures for securing such equipment and devices. This may require individual adaptation for each piece of equipment or device to mount to these specific locations which may be time consuming and labor intensive. Furthermore, if the piece of equipment or device is desired to be moved, the amount of time and effort is increased to re-mount the piece of equipment or device in a new location. The amount of effort to individual adapt the equipment and devices increases for mobile applications.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative approaches to secure and easily relocate equipment or devices throughout and around, for example, a vehicle for mobile applications or on a wall for structural applications.